


What kind of bubble gum have you been blowing lately

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's mum send a pool cleaner to his house and he does a bit more than cleaning Zayn's pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What kind of bubble gum have you been blowing lately

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to improve my smut writing skills so yeah. Thank's to Avery as usual, with her smut brain, and her grammar better than mine. :) 
> 
> This was a Tumblr drabble once that I decided to turn into a short one shot.

“But muuuuuum. I barely use that fucking pool anyway!” Zayn all but whines like a child to his mum on the phone.

“Zayn! Language! The girls love to swim when they go to your house and the pool cleaner is on his way anyway. I already took care of everything, all you have to do is open the door for him and pay him. Can you do that?”

“Fine! Okay. Thank you, I love you. See you tomorrow.”

“Love you too, sunshine. And be kind to him, he’s the son of a friend, okay? Bye.”

Fucking pool cleaner and fucking pool he doesn’t even use and why did he buy a house with a pool anyway? For his sisters yeah, right. His mum just told him that.

When they were looking at the houses on the real estate website he remembers how his sisters went crazy on that one, “Look at the size of the pool Zayn!!!!! Take this one pleaaaaaaaase.”

So yeah, here he is now, Zayn Malik best seller writer, with a house way too big for him and a pool he doesn’t even use because he doesn’t know how to swim. But on hot summer days, he’s more than happy about it, seeing how thrilled his family is, swimming and splashing in his pool while he’s cooking for them with his huge barbecue.

He never thought his books would be so popular. Never thought that at barely 28 years old he would have three best sellers and a house big enough for his whole family to live in with him but, he is alone, waiting for a pool cleaner to clean a pool he never uses. Great.

Right on time, the doorbell rings and he walks to his door to greet the man and when his mother had told him “ _He is the son of a friend_ ” she should have said, “ _He is the son of Apollo!_ ” or something like that because. Damn. (or should it be Poseidon since the boy cleans pools for a living? )

In front of him stands a man in blue jeans hanging low on his narrow hips with big brown boots and just a white tank top showing his toned arms with tattoos on his golden skin and pretty collarbones. His dark blond hair is styled in some kind of fauxhawk, looking soft and curling a bit on his forehead and Zayn is about to melt in a puddle of arousal on the floor. His brown eyes are warm and kind looking and his mouth is enough for Zayn to write a whole chapter about it. His lips are colour of strawberries in the summer and they look shiny like he licks at them a lot. It’s been probably twelve seconds that he is in Zayn’s house and he already wants a taste of those lips, wondering if the head of his cock turns the same shade when arousal goes through him.

“Uh. You must be the pool cleaner?” It’s either that or he is suddenly in some cheap kind of porno. But, he has to admit that he is more than ready for that encounter to maybe end up in some kind of steamy hot sex. More than ready to discover if under that tank top is some well defined stomach like he wishes for and if that hair, peeking from the collar of his clothes goes all the way down. If there is a happy trail down there and if his cock is just as pretty as the rest of him.  But he also needs to stop thinking about those kind of things because _Apollo/Poseidon_ is talking to him again.

“That I am! My name’s Liam. And you must be Zayn?” He holds his hand for Zayn to shake and he looks so different when he smiles, he looks almost adorable and it messes with Zayn’s head because what? How can that man go from sex on legs to cute and adorable in a matter of seconds? His voice is also smooth and warm and the way his lips curl around words should be prohibited. As he shakes Liam’s hand, Zayn can’t help but notice the strength in it and how the muscles of Liam’s arm just bulge and like a flash in his mind, Zayn sees himself being lifted from the ground and slammed into the nearest wall, grabbing at those arms for support.

“That’s me!” _Fuck me_.

“I’ll go grab my stuff and I'll start cleaning if it’s okay with you?”

He walks back to his truck, showing Zayn a pretty nice view of his jeans resting just under his bum, clad in a pair of tight navy blue boxers. His walk is smooth and careless and his back, even under that tank top makes Zayn’s mouth go dry with how much he wants to run his tongue over those muscles, feel them shift under his hands, leaves some marks with his fingernails and teeth.

He comes back a few moments later with a big bag on his shoulder and other cleaning stuff Zayn has no idea what it is. He removes his boots and leaves them next to the door before putting on some flip flops and he starts cleaning the pool.

Zayn has no idea what he is doing, mostly because he is too busy watching Liam’s arms and the rest of his body as he is doing it. He wants to call his mom and ask her _WHO THE FUCK IS THIS LIAM?_ And if he is the son of one of her friend’s why has nobody ever introduced him to Zayn before?

He is trying to keep himself busy but he can’t help but look by the window as Liam is working. He almost drops his cup of tea on the kitchen floor when Liam removes his tank top in one swift motion, wiping his sweaty face on it, golden skin and chest hair everywhere, glowing softly under the bright afternoon sun. He does have a well defined stomach, just enough for Zayn’s mouth to water at the sight of him and he wants to run his fingers in the hair on his chest. He wants to mouth at his hips, and leave mouth shaped marks against his tanned skin, he wants to know the sounds he will make if he plays with that inviting trail of golden hair leading to a much more inviting place.

It’s probably some kind of dream, yeah. He is still sleeping and this is clearly a wet dream that is gonna make him hard as a rock when he finally wakes up. But if it’s really is some dream well, Zayn is going to be really disappointed in the end. He just wants a taste, a tiny little innocent taste of Liam’s sweaty looking skin.

Liam is walking back to the house, still shirtless and his skin is glistening with it, a soft tint of red all over his shoulders and back because of the sun. He knocks on Zayn’s glass door once, smiling almost shyly at him before entering the house again, leaving his flip flop next to it, padding barefoot to where Zayn is standing. He is trying really hard to look him in the eyes but there is so much skin everywhere.

“I’m sorry but, it’s really hot outside and I left me water bottle in the truck so… Can I maybe ask you for a drink, please?”

Zayn almost runs to his fridge to give him one of the bottles of water he always keeps in there and he certainly doesn’t watch, almost mesmerized, as Liam drinks it all almost in one long gulp, the column of his throat bobbing with it and, is that a _birthmark_ on the hollow of his neck?

When he gives him the empty bottle back, their fingers brushing softly against each other’s, Zayn can’t help but watch as one single drop of perspiration is making it’s way down Liam’s body. It slides painfully slow, going down from his neck, and between his collarbones and down and down again to the waistband of his jeans. Fuck. Zayn is going to have one hell of a wanking session once that boy is done cleaning his pool.

He looks back up at Liam’s face to find him smirking slightly and his eyes are just a shade darker than before, like Zayn’s coffee in the morning before he pours a bit of milk it in. Zayn is feeling a bit self-conscious all of sudden in his bright red basketball shorts and his old black tank top but Liam’s eyes are also taking him in, like he is dying to see what is underneath. Zayn swallows thickly, his eyes still on Liam’s.

Liam takes a step forward then, and he takes one of Zayn’s hand in his, putting it against his chest, just on top of his heart and his own goes to Zayn’s face. He cups his cheek with his big rough hand and he runs to pad of his thumb softly against Zayn’s cheekbone. Zayn can feel Liam’s heart under his fingertips, can feel the coarse hair covering Liam’s chest and how warm his skin is, just a little bit sticky with sweat and sunscreen. He smells like pineapple and coconut and Zayn wants to know if his skin taste like fruits too.

“Your mum never told me how pretty you are.”

“My mum never even talked about you and I’m feeling a bit angry about it, to be honest.”

“I have been thinking about kissing you since you opened that door, can I?”

Instead of answering him, Zayn grabs Liam by the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the short damp hair and pulls him forward, crashing their lips together. Liam’s hand stays on his face as the other one slips to the small of his back, bringing him closer and he walks Zayn a few steps backward and pushes him against the kitchen counter. That single hand resting above his bum feels huge and so warm and it’s enough of an anchor for Zayn, attaching him to Liam’s body.

Liam kisses him for a few beats, his lips dragging against Zayn, feeling warm and wet and there is a sugary taste on them reminding Zayn of cherry bubble gum. Everything about that boy is sweet and addictive. Liam’s slips his hands under Zayn’s thighs, the tip of his fingers ghosting under the material of his shorts, hoisting him up on the hard counter. Zayn’s legs are quick to wrap around Liam’s waist, to pull him closer.

Zayn’s hands are everywhere, touching Liam’s back and his neck and his abs. It feels like fire under his fingers, like there is so much more than the soft glow of the sun burning under Liam’s skin. When Zayn pushes his hands under the waistband of Liam’s jeans to grab his ass, Liam’s lips leave his own and he grabs at Zayn’s tank top roughly, pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor behind him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Liam, impressed by all the ink covering Zayn’s chest and he kisses a few ones, tracing the lines with the tip of his tongue. He kisses up Zayn’s neck, leaving a few biting marks in his path, his stubble burning deliciously against Zayn’s heated skin. He presses a hard kiss to Zayn’s mouth then, his hand making it’s way Zayn’s shorts where he is already hard and leaking.

He is working at Liam’s jeans button, trying to open it and finally touch him when he feels Liam’s own calloused fingers wrap around his cock and he isn’t proud of the high whimpering sound escaping his mouth but fuck, it feels so good. Liam’s hands are like the rest of him, rough but smooth at the same time, gentle but a bit hard too.

Liam pushes his shorts down a bit with his other hand, his mouth never leaving Zayn’s and the counter feeling cold against his bare ass but he barely feels it. He tries his best to pull on Liam’s jeans at the same time, getting a bit frustrated because he doesn’t want to stop kissing him and he doesn’t want Liam to stop touching him either.

He finally gets a hold around him, he finally enjoys how big and heavy Liam feels in his hand and how he is so wet at the head as he pulls back the foreskin to reveal the tip of his cock, just as red as his mouth is.  Liam looks like he is just as worked up as Zayn is by the need he feels to just touch and taste every part of his skin. Liam bites harshly at Zayn’s bottom lip and they both start to jerk each other off, Zayn trying to match the rhythm of his own hand with Liam’s.

It’s too dry and they have nothing but their own precum working at some poor attempt for lube but it’s so good Zayn is getting dizzy with it. It’s addictive, the feel of Liam’s hand around him, how every few thrusts, he rubs the palm of his hand over the head of Zayn’s cock, catching a few drops to make his movements smoother, slicker. How sometimes, his fist tightens slightly around him making Zayn’s vision a bit blurry around the edge.

Then Liam removes his hand and spits in his palms before he pushes Zayn’s hand away from him, before grabbing them both in his own bigger, rougher hand. Just to feel his cock rubbing against Liam’s is almost too much for him. He grabs at Liam’s shoulder, his nails biting in the sweaty skin of his back, making Liam’s rhythm falter just a bit. He can’t help the way his hips jerk, wanting to feel more of Liam, wanting to get closer even if such thing is almost impossible.

Liam comes first, biting at Zayn's shoulder and he knows a big red mark is going to bloom where his teeth are, a bright mark against the skin of his shoulder, almost like a burn, reminding him of Liam’s brightness. But he doesn’t care. He kind of craves Liam’s mouth all over him, marking him. He wants bruises and mouth shaped marks signed with Liam’s finger tips and tongue.

The feeling of Liam’s teeth, of his own come covering their cocks as he keeps jerking them both is amazing. His movements are a bit slower and he knows it must be too sensitive for Liam with the whimpering sounds leaving his mouth but Zayn is quick to follow him in his ecstasy. His orgasm is ripped from him almost painfully so, painting them both in white, mixing his own release with Liam’s.

Liam removes his hand from them, reaching for a cloth next to them on the counter but Zayn stops him, grabbing his wrist and pulling Liam’s hand to his mouth. He keeps eye contact as he slowly licks the palm of his hand, sucking every one of his fingers into his mouth. He enjoys the bitter taste of both of them, mixed with the salty flavor of Liam’s sweat, tasting a hint of pineapple and coconut underneath it all. He enjoys the look on Liam’s face too, his face still flushed from his orgasm and his eyes wide with lust and surprise.

He pushes some fingers of his other hand under Liam’s chin, rubbing at the scruffiness of his skin and he kisses him again, their swollen lips bumping together, Zayn’s mouth is now the same strawberry colour as Liam’s and the other man lets a moan escape his lips at the taste of their cum on Zayn’s tongue.

“What about taking a quick shower and then while you finish cleaning my pool I cook something for dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Liam says, kissing him again like he can’t help it, like he is already addicted to the taste and feel of Zayn’s lips against his own. He wonders, for just a second, what he tastes like, if Liam is also getting dizzy on some fruity taste against Zayn’s tongue and skin. He really hopes he is because he knows for sure that he can’t get enough of Liam taste, himself.

He also takes a mental note to send both of their mums some flowers first time tomorrow morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curlymohawkliam on Tumblr


End file.
